


out the back door, goddamn(but i love her anyway)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Spy Sexytimes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Post-Break Up, They Still Love Each Other But It's complicated, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: It had been a while since they had been paired together. SHIELD apparently thought that they wouldn’t work as well together in light of their recent uncoupling. Maybe they were being tested on this fairly easy mission. They were casing the area for their undercover mission tomorrow and really that just meant sitting on an adjacent roof for hours with binoculars.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	out the back door, goddamn(but i love her anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> listen i read hawkeye&mockingbird and widowmaker tonight and i just 
> 
> these two deserved better
> 
> i've never really written bobbi or like m/f pairings in general but *clenches fist*

It had been a while since they had been paired together. SHIELD apparently thought that they wouldn’t work as well together in light of their recent uncoupling. Maybe they were being tested on this fairly easy mission. They were casing the area for their undercover mission tomorrow and really that just meant sitting on an adjacent roof for hours with binoculars.

“Been a while, eh birdie?” 

Clint’s hand appeared next to her face with a cup of coffee. He always like it black. Bobbi liked it with sugar and whipped cream. She couldn’t taste the difference between Columbian and dark roast. Clint would never admit it but he was a huge coffee snob.

“What’re you up to these days? Figured the Avengers would keep you too busy to sit around like this for SHIELD.”   
  
Clint’s face twitched in a way that others might not recognize. Bobbi looked at him searchingly as he sipped on his coffee.

“What’s wrong Clint? Talk to me.”   
  
“We’re supposed-”   
  
“Don’t pull that bullshit. I taught you how to spy, I know deflection when I see it.”

Clint sat down on the edge of the building heavily with his feet swinging off the edge. She perched next to him and mimicked his posture. 

“I didn’t ask to be an Avenger, birdie. I never- I’d’ve prefered to keep doing this for the rest of my life.”

“You didn’t ask to be a SHIELD agent either, sport.” She shouldered him gently. “You could always retire.”   
  
“I’d miss it.” Clint said with an air of finality. 

Before either of them could do much of anything the light in the building they were casing turned off. A few more minutes and Clint turned to Bobbi and grinned.

“Look at us. Birds perched on a wire like old times.” He looked down and a brief look of sadness crossed his face. “You wanna get breakfast?”   
  
“It’s 2 in the morning.” Bobbi laughed and hoisted herself up before offering up her hand to help him. “Denny’s or Ihop?”

\----

“Are those batons under your dress or are you just happy to see me?” Clint’s voice carried from the bedroom door in the safehouse. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes but dropped her long dress to cover the thigh holster and adjusted the tight bodice. Clint had pulled one of his tuxedos out of the back of his closet and she looked him up and down before her eyes drifted to the untied bowtie that was in his hand. She jerked her head at the tie and looked back at Clint who sheepishly held it out to her.

“What good is the James Bond look if you can’t even tie a bowtie?” She teased as she pulled him closer by the collar. 

She tied the silk into a perfect bow, a practiced move from doing this many times before. The tie was a dark purple but looked black under most lighting. There were a few more scars on his face from the last time she was this close to it. Bobbi felt her mouth twitch as she saw that a bit of the material on Clint’s tuxedo jacket was singed on the collar. 

“Madripoor?” She asked quietly as she brushed the burned spot lightly.

“Probably, you remember that stuff better than I do.”

They stood there for a moment too long before Bobbi cleared her throat and stepped back. She could almost meet his eyes with her high heels on and he grinned as he offered his arm. They played the casual pair of donors at a swanky charity gala that was apparently a cover for A.I.M. Clint hadn’t really paid attention during the debrief but he had confidence that Bobbi had.

“I’ll be over by the mini cheeseburgers.” He said as soon as they got into the ballroom.

“Get me some of those lobster puffs.” She nodded as they went their separate ways.

They had a fairly uneventful evening eating and schmoozing and drinking champagne until the speeches began. 

“Hawkeye.” Bobbi’s voice was sharp in his ear. “The security guard.”   
  
“What about him Mockingbird?” Clint asked as he surreptitiously sipped a glass of whiskey and scanned the people on stage. 

“He’s an inhuman. I recognize him from files.”    
  
“So this thing is gonna go pear shaped is what you’re saying.” Clint grumbled. “I knew I should’ve stretched.”

“There’s a mezzanine that’ll give you a better vantage point.” She said. “You have your bow? And some arrows?”

“You wound me, birdie. I’ll head up there.” Clint smiled even though she likely wasn’t watching him. “Hawkeye out.”   
  
He felt more comfortable sitting up above the ballroom with a birds-eye vantage point. Felt more natural with his collapsable quiver and bow out of their uncomfortable place inside his trouser leg and back into his hand. Clint could keep an eye on Bobbi from up here, tracking her black and white gown and making sure there were no other troubles.

“Mockingbird. There’s another guard on the stage.”

“Look alive Hawkeye.”

A twitch of a hand towards a waistband holster was all that Clint needed to loose an arrow and predictably, all hell broke loose. He managed to pierce through the head of the ops’ hand with another arrow and then used another to zipline down to assist Bobbi.

“Here!” She called, tossing another collapsed quiver of arrows at him. Her dress was torn off at the bottom to allow her movement to kick and her batons were swinging. “Backup’s on the way, just gotta keep em-” She grunted as she tugged her baton out of an AIM goon’s hand and whacked him over the head

“Got it.”

When Hill and Fury arrived with magnetic cuffs for all of the perps, Clint and Bobbi both were heaving and sweaty. Clint plucked a bottle of champagne off of the abandoned bar and took a swig straight from the bottle.

“Classy.” Bobbi remarked, but she was smiling and had a gleam in her eye from adrenaline. “Give it here.”   
  
Clint took another pull and handed it over. Now that the immediate danger was absolved, he felt the excess adrenaline in his veins making him itch with inactivity.

“We should get going. Get back and-”   
  
“Oh, Hawkeye. I remember what you’re like after missions.” Bobbi’s voice was suddenly lower and a bit gravelly. 

Clint raised an eyebrow and felt his blood rush south. “Right. Even more a reason to get back to the safehouse.”   
  
Bobbi shrugged and looked up at him slyly. “There’s a dim alley out back.”   
  
Clint licked his lips and looked at her for a moment before breaking into a grin and pulling her towards a side door by the hand. They tumbled out into the brick alley and had barely shut the door behind them when Clint pushed Bobbi back against the side of the building. He nipped at her lips and hitched her leg up between his legs

“This what you were thinking of?” He asked, his voice cracking as she rolled her hips on his cock pitching a tent in his pants. 

“Gettin’ there.” 

He pulled back and pushed one of his hands up her thigh, past the leather of her thigh hoster and rubbed her through her panties. He could feel the heat on his fingers and Bobbi let out a needy noise so he glanced up at her for a moment before hooking his finger over the waistband to pull her thong off. 

“We’re not getting any younger here, Barton.” She said, straightening up to undo his pants and push them down just far enough to pull Clint’s dick out and give it a few strokes. “You want a condom?”   
  
Clint swallowed. “I’m clean. And…” Bobbi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I got a vasectomy a bit ago.”   
  
“You’re such a slut.” She pulled him closer by the lapels and kissed him hard.

Bobbi hitched a leg around Clint’s waist and his large hands came up to cradle both her thighs. He leaned her against the wall to let her wrap both legs around his waist and sink down onto is cock. They both let out a sharp exhale as her tight heat enveloped him and one hand came to stroke her clit as he starts pushing into her again and again. Bobbi rolls her hips to meet him and soon she’s being held up with her thighs open and Clint’s just pounding into her and his mouth is on her neck and-

“FUck” She cries out when he thrusts a little too hard and the uneven bricks scratch against her back.

“Sorry birdie.” Clint said breathily, and he’s going slower with his hand rubbing her again and it’s too much.

“Jesus-” She says as she clenches around him and her orgasm racks her body on top of him. 

Clint slips out of her and jerks himself off a few strokes before he’s spilling onto his hand and grimacing when he realized what they had just done. He wiped his hand off on a napkin that he had put in his pocket earlier. Bobbi was slumped against the brick and her hair was a mess, her dress ripped and her underwear on the ground of the alley. She grinned when he looked up at her with his belt still undone and shirt untucked.

“Not bad, Ms. Barton-Morse.”

“Oh shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> also I blame the discord for the GROSS ALLEY SEX I WAS GONNA MAKE THEM DO THE DO IN A BED LIKE CIVILIZED SPY ASSASSINS
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
